1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a sheet cutting apparatus that cuts off an unwanted portion from a sheet on which an image is formed, thereby producing a print product of intended size, and a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional printers that can produce a single sheet-like print product are broadly classified into ones that form an image on a medium having the product's intended size and ones that form an image on a medium larger than the intended size, thereby cutting off unwanted portions to obtain the intended size.
The latter apparatuses which form an image before cutting include large-scale ones that are capable of producing a single-sheet product from a rolled continuous sheet. Such apparatuses include a sheet conveyance unit and a cutting unit inside, and perform separation between the product and unwanted portions inside the apparatus.
For the purpose of disposal of unwanted portions, the unwanted portions are typically desired to be efficiently stored in an unwanted portion storage container inside the apparatus.
The cutting unit produces paper dust during cutting. Consideration needs to be given to avoiding adhesion of paper dust to a print product and maintaining the cutting performance.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-335028 discusses a technique in which a container for storing fragments is arranged under the cutting unit so that falling fragments are stored in the container. The bottom of the container is configured with a filter, and a fan is arranged under the filter. The suction force of the fan is used to capture cut wastes and paper dust by the filter.
To store falling fragments according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-335028, the container for storing the fragments is arranged under the cutting unit. The container therefore may not always be located in a position accessible to the user. Since cut wastes and paper dust are captured by the filter, the filter can become clogged up and the fan's suction force varies easily as more and more wastes are stored.